


Cold

by 0ctaviablaked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ctaviablaked/pseuds/0ctaviablaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wakes up from a nightmare, and her room is too cold and empty to stay in, so she finds the one person who can make her stop feeling so lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, fluffy little thing I wrote for the anon on tumblr who asked for the Kabby one shot. Enjoy!

Abby wakes up again in a sweat. For a long time, she sits on the edge of her bed, staring into the empty darkness of her room, wondering why she woke in such a panic. It wasn’t another nightmare about Jake, not this time, she knew that. She only had that nightmare around the anniversary of his death now. Clarke hadn’t called for her in her sleep, she hadn’t done that for years now, and anyways— _Clarke._ Clarke was the reason Abby had been jerked awake. Her daughter had been gone for a month now, and it wasn’t uncommon that she dreamed of her. Whether she was walking away from the gates, or finding Abby after irradiating the level and crying, her broken plea of “I tried to be the good guy,” ringing through the air, or even blaming her mother for her father’s death, the dreams were never happy. This time, though, Abby almost had her. Clarke had been a step away, all she had had to do was reach out her hand and touch her cheek, pull her into a hug, stroke her hair. She had been so close, but when she finally stretched out her fingers, Clarke fell away in a cloud of mist, having never truly been there. It was hell every time the chancellor saw her in her sleep, but she couldn’t do anything about it. The sleeping medicine she had been taking hadn’t been helping, and she couldn’t bother Jackson to see if he had any other remedies. She sighs and places her head in her hands. Maybe if she hadn’t been so hard on Clarke about the missile at TonDC, maybe then she would still be here, still be able to face her mother after everything she had done in Mount Weather. After all, Clarke had been doing what she thought was best. She was protecting Bellamy long enough that it would be possible to save all of her friends that were trapped.

Abby couldn’t say she had taken the news of Clarke’s departure without a goodbye very well. As soon as Jackson had stabilized her and taken care of her leg, Monty had stopped by to check in on her. He was kind, even changed a bandage for her, but when she had asked the young man if he had seen Clarke lately, he dropped his gaze to his shoes, shuffling his feet awkwardly on the floor of the medical bay. When she pressed him further, all she received in reply was a weak “Maybe Bellamy should tell you that,” and then he left, muttering something about finding him for her. When the older Blake walked in, Abby could see the pain and exhaustion in his features. She knew that logically, he had just been through a hell of an ordeal, and she should be comforting him—after all, he was still just barely an adult—but that could wait. Every second that passed that she didn’t have news on Clarke and why she hadn’t come to see her own mother made the worry in her stomach grow heavier. 

“What’s the meaning of this, Bellamy?” she demanded. “Where is my daughter?”

“Chancellor, how are you feel—?” he began, trying to avoid the question.

“Clarke,” she barked out. “Where is she?”

Bellamy was silent for a long time, conflict flashing in his eyes before he finally spoke. “She’s gone, m’am.”

“Gone?” 

“She left. She said goodbye to me, and then she walked away, out towards the forest.” From his expression, Abby could tell he was holding something back. 

“Where is she going to go?” she asked, trying to keep her voice level, but she feared that the question came out too strained. “When is she coming back?”

“I don’t know—she doesn’t either.” 

“What is she even _doing_ out there?” Abby demanded. As a doctor, she knew that getting worked up wasn’t going to help her heal, but she couldn’t do anything about it. That was her baby girl out there, and she had just gone through a traumatic experience. She couldn’t be on her own, she wasn’t thinking straight.

Bellamy took a deep breath, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Seeing their faces every day, it would only remind her of what she did to get them here.”

“She _saved_ them!”

“We killed an entire race to do it,” he whispered.

“You sound like you’re blaming her! This isn’t her fault!” Abby cried, sitting up in her hospital bed.

“You don’t think I don’t _know_ that? I was _there,_ Abby! I killed them too!”

“Did you even _try_ to stop her!?”

“Did I even—? Are you serious? Of course, I tried! But she needs space, Abby. Maybe if you hadn’t been criticizing every decision she made, then she would still be here!”

A crack echoed through the room as Abby slapped Bellamy across the face, hard. Stunned, he took a step back, touching his cheek in disbelief. “Bellamy—“ she began in horror, but he just shook his head and left, slamming the door to the medical bay behind him.

Needless to say, since then, Abby Griffin and Bellamy and Octavia Blake hadn’t been on the best terms.

Shivering as the sweat cools on her skin, the chancellor steps into a pair of slippers and quietly creeps into the hallway. She doesn’t have a destination in mind, she just couldn’t stay in that freezing room anymore. Not alone with her thoughts. Before she knows it, she finds herself at the door to Marcus Kane’s room. She's not sure how she ends up there, but she knows it’s where she needs to be. Gently, she taps her knuckles against the door, right away wishing she hadn’t. He didn’t need to see her like this. She’s half hoping he wouldn’t answer, so she could leave and pretend this never happened.

Unfortunately though, the door cracks open surprisingly quickly, revealing Marcus, his hair in a mess from having just been asleep. “Abby?” he asks, pausing to clear his throat. “Are you alright?”

“I, ah, could I come in?” she asks, her voice coming out smaller than she intends. Marcus immediately gestures her inside.

“What happened? Forgive me for saying so, Chancellor, but you look awful.” Abby chuckles dryly. It was the truest thing she had heard in a long time.

“My room is cold," she says truthfully, even if it's not the whole truth. He fixes her in a knowing look, and she gives in. "Nightmares,” she admits softly, staring at the ground. “Clarke.” She doesn’t have to say another word, and Kane wraps his arms around her tightly. She doesn’t confide in a lot of people, but he was the only one who knew just how badly her daughter’s disappearance was affecting her.

“She’ll be back, Abby. Give her time. Just the other day, Bellamy’s patrol found evidence that she was nearby recently.”

“I just… what if she’s not okay?” Abby whispers, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

“She is. Come on, you need to rest,” Marcus presses gently, urging her towards the bed in the corner of the room and making her lay down. “I’ll have Bellamy go out again tomorrow. He wants to find Clarke as badly as you.”

Abby is too tired to fight him, so she crawls under the covers without a protest and lets him pull the blanket over her shoulders. Her eyes close as the smell of him envelopes her, but they snap back open when she feels him pull away, presumably to settle down on the couch for the rest of the evening.

“Marcus?” He turns and looks at her questioningly, eyebrow raised. “Stay?” Kane’s face says everything, but before he can speak, tell her it wouldn’t be appropriate, she pleads with him. “Please, just for tonight.”

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Yeah, alright.” She’s already half asleep when he pulls back the covers and lays down next to her. Unconsciously, Abby scoots in closer to his chest, and Marcus is hesitant as he drapes his arm over her freezing form and pulls her in tighter. She wasn't lying about her room being cold. He'll have to talk to Wick or Raven about rerouting some heat to her vents. The chancellor, the woman with so much power during the day, seems so much smaller in her sleep, and he feels a crazy, overwhelming urge to protect her at all costs. She makes a contented noise in her slumber, and Kane’s stomach clenches. Carefully, he presses a light kiss into her hair and murmurs softly.

“Goodnight, Abby.”


End file.
